


Salt, Sex and Soulless Sam....

by DeadlyLittleThing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyLittleThing/pseuds/DeadlyLittleThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester without a soul is a dangerous person to be around....<br/>You are on a deadly hunt with Sam Winchester, little did you know however he'd end up hunting you....<br/>Proceed with caution x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt, Sex and Soulless Sam....

You sat at the bar tapping your black heeled leather boot against the bar rail, scanning the room every few minutes, slowly stirring the rum and coke in front of you with the straw for something to do. You were patiently waiting for something to happen, some clue that you were in the right place, that your hunch was right. They usually were, you were after all a damn good hunter, and still being alive was testament to that. You’d got wind of the job the usual way, stories online and in the papers, mysterious deaths in the woods, strange sightings of a creature, the usual bag. The bar was starting to fill up, and the locals would soon be in, drinking their weekly paycheck and swapping tales of local legend and gossiping about the recently deceased like a rabble of old women. You’d already gathered a fair bit of info from the Sheriff and the morgue, but this was an easy way of finding out the good stuff, the stuff people didn’t feel safe talking about without a drink in their hand, the supernatural stuff. You rummaged in your purse for your phone, pushing the essentials aside: the miniature EMF reader, salt, bottle of holy water, silver knife, the usual, when a familiar voice at the bar caused your head to whip up.

“Double scotch. No ice.” he ordered. You smiled to yourself, you’d recognize that tall frame and mane of hair anywhere. Sam Winchester. You looked briefly around for the other, older Winchester but he was nowhere in sight. You could hardly believe Sam would be anywhere without Dean, but that seemed to be the case. At least you knew your hunch about the job was right, wherever a Winchester was, trouble was never far behind. You leaned forward as he hadn’t seemed to have noticed you and said enthusiastically

“Well, hey you!” he turned his head to the side and looked you up and down briefly, a small level of recognition crossing his handsome face before he simply replied “Hey” and turned back to the bar. Well that was confusing, and that certainly wasn’t the smiley greeting you usually got from him. Granted, it had been a while since you last saw the Winchesters but you had all worked very closely, not to mention you’d saved their asses on more than one occasion, and all you got from him was a stinking “Hey”. You slapped him hard across the arm a questioning look on your face

“Hey?” you ask disbelievingly. He turned back around a small expression of annoyance flitting across his face,  
“Yeah, Hey.” he repeated, he didn’t say it unkindly but there was no warmth to his tone. You leaned back on your bar stool surveying him for a moment, it was definitely Sam Winchester, plaid shirt and all, but still, something seemed different. You knew the story of course; all the hunters had noticed how fucked up everything got when the Winchesters set off the apocalypse, hell you were pretty pissed off about it yourself, but you’d also heard from Bobby Singer himself what the boys had, had to sacrifice to end it. You’d heard the rumours naturally that Sam had somehow gotten out of the cage and was miraculously back on the hunting circuit. That must be the difference; spending time locked up with Lucifer would change anyone, the fact that he was even here standing and not rocking somewhere in a corner was a miracle in itself. You pressed on though, despite the less than warm greeting, two hunters were always better than one.

“So, guess we're hunting the same thing then, you find anything out yet?” you asked optimistically, as he paid the barman. He half smirked at you before taking a swig of his drink “We're not hunting anything. I am. You’re off the case. So go get your nails done or whatever it is you girls do” he answered stiffly. Whoa, OK. So being in the cage had clearly turned sweet Sammy into a giant ass hat and you didn’t mind telling him so.  
“Alone? OK then, have it your way hot shot. But guessing by your bag you’ve not even checked into a motel yet, which means I’m at least two days ahead of you on the research front” you smiled smugly at him taking a long sip through your straw. You both stared momentarily at each other; you could practically see his brain weighing up the options.  
“Fine! What Intel do you have so far?” he snapped practically slamming his drink down. You grinned mischievously, you loved to win and his bad attitude just made it all the more satisfying.

You told him everything you knew, about the mutilated half eaten corpses you’d seen at the morgue, and about the local legend of a 9 foot clawed monster running wild in the woods.You told him your suspicions of it being an actual Chupacabra and he nodded thoughtfully, seemingly he agreed. You were just about to order another drink when he abruptly downed the remains of his third double scotch, swung his bag onto his shoulder and headed out the door without a backwards glance. Quickly paying your tab and grabbing your purse, you ran out after him. If he thought he could leave you behind he had another thing coming.  
“Where the Hell do you think you’re going?!” you yelled at him. He stopped dead in the parking lot and stood still for a moment before turning around a look of frustration plastered across his face.  
“To the freaking woods! That’s where the last victim was found and you haven’t even bothered to look there yet” he fumed before turning on his heel and walking over to a silver dodge charger. He threw his bag on the backseat and stood at the door silently, clearly waiting for you to come and get in. You sighed and stomped over throwing yourself in the passenger seat. He climbed in the driver’s side and gunned the engine, shooting out of the parking lot and out towards the woods.

He drove silently and you decided he wasn’t going to talk unless you started the conversation. As much as it bugged you to be the first to give in, you needed to be on good terms with the person you were hunting with. They were after all the one you needed to watch your back and you and Sam used to be good friends way back when.  
“So where’s Dean?” you ventured trying to sound nonchalant. His knuckles clenched on the steering wheel momentarily but his eyes never left the road.  
“Outta the game. He’s living with a woman and her kid playing happy families” he told you matter-of-factly. The news felt like a punch to the gut. You’d always had a soft spot for the older Winchester, he was handsome and cocky but he could also be funny and sweet. You had shared the most amazing night together once but you’d never pursued anything more because that wasn’t something he ever wanted. Hunting was his life.  
“Oh. Well, good for him” you murmured, tying not to sound too unhappy about it. This earned you your first glance all ride from Sam as he smirked at your reply.  
“Oh right, I remember. You and him had a thing.” He said making it sound like it was something wrong and dirty. You couldn’t help but blush embarrassedly, you weren’t aware that Sam knew that little secret.

The rest of the drive was silent and you took to looking out at the scenery but more than once you felt Sam’s eyes on you. You were just about to ask “What?” as you felt his gaze again for the hundredth time but the car slowed to a stop and he swiftly got out and popped the trunk. ‘Humph some gentleman’ you thought as you hauled your ass round to lean against the cars flank. Sam passed you a flash light with the order of  
“Hold this” whilst he rummaged through the trunk for weapons, and you thought Dean was the bossy one. After pulling out a sawn off and tucking a handgun down the back of his jeans, he made to close the trunk until you made a noise in protest. All you had was your knife and the flashlight he had just given you. What were you supposed to do? Club the thing to death? He looked irritated for a second before throwing the trunk wide and motioning for you to pick one. You went to pick up another shotgun but he stopped you,  
“Not that one.” He stated. You shook your head in annoyance and reached for another, but his hand flew out stopping you again  
“Or that one” he told you flatly.  
“Which one then!?” You asked exasperated, talk about not wanting to share your toys. He passed you a small hand gun; shaking your head you tucked it down the back of your waistband.  
“Go careful with that, wouldn’t wanna blow that tight little ass off” he leered slamming the trunk down and walking purposefully away towards the entrance of the woods. You stood stunned for a moment. Had Sam Winchester really just said that to you? This night was getting weirder by the second; you set of after him as he clearly wasn’t waiting. The last thing you needed was to end up as Chupacabra Chow.

After trudging through the woods you both eventually found the latest murder site. The brown earth was still stained with blood and there were deep claw marks in the bark of several surrounding trees. Darkness was slowly creeping in and there were several ominous looking clouds that you definitely didn’t like the look of looming in the distance. You’d already resorted to using the flashlight. You told Sam that you thought you should head back, but he just waved you off  
“You go. I mean if you’re scared” he answered snidely. You weren’t scared; you were trying to be smart. You were just about to argue this point when somewhere in the trees nearby, a branch snapped loudly. Sam set off at a run his gun drawn, leaving you to try and keep up behind him. Luckily you were light on your feet and this made up for his long strides. You followed him deeper into the woods following the sound of whatever was moving out there. After twenty minutes of tracking, the pace had become much slower as you both neared your target. You crouched low at the base of a tree, gun drawn. The darkness was so thick in this part of the woods it was only the narrow torch beam and thin shafts of moon light that provided any visibility. Sam stood like a statue gun raised, silently waiting for whatever it was to appear. He wasn’t even covering himself the dumb ass. Another twig snapped close by and you were alert, ready. A shadow shifted in the trees and you held your breath finger on the trigger. It moved into the light and…….it was just a deer. Sam shot it dead in cold blood. You stood up shock running through you.

“It was just a deer! What the hell Sam?” you yell at him shaking with cold and anger.  
“Yeah, well, now it’s a dead deer” he replied totally remorseless. You weren’t opposed to killing things that deserved to be killed but a defenseless deer did not fit into that category.  
“Great! Good job Sam! It’s freezing cold, it’s pitch black and now you just gave our position away and I’m pretty sure were lost!” you scream at him furiously. To make things even worse a loud roll of thunder rumbled overhead and there was a flash of lightning before the heavens opened up and the rain came pouring down. Sam turned and faced you, his eyebrows raised as if he were mildly surprised.  
“Are you done?” he asked sounding almost bored. “Because if you are, there’s a cabin about 2 clicks north from here. It’s where I’m heading, feel free to follow” he told you before he started heading north through the trees and rain. You cursed him under your breath before following him.

Sure enough he was right. The cabin was wooden and looked like it hadn’t been used in years, but it would do as shelter for the night. You’d stayed in worse, although you weren’t too thrilled about the current company. Sam kicked the old rusted lock off the door and forced his way in, you hurried in after him out of the cold and rain pushing your soaking wet hair back away from your face. Inside left much to be desired but at least there was a fireplace and a table and cot that had some musty old bedding on it. You walked further into the one roomed cabin shivering and you heard the door snap shut behind you and the bolt slide ominously across it. You didn’t know why the door being locked made you feel uneasy; it should after all make you feel safer. You watched Sam warily for a moment as he took off his soaking jacket and threw it on the table. He found some salt and began the usual salting of the windows and doors. He had certainly matured since you were last together that was for sure; he’d lost his boyish looks and grown out his hair, now he was rugged and handsome and huge, and something about him just screamed dangerous. Something in your gut was telling proceed with caution.

You walked over to the fireplace shuddering, hoping to light it and get some much needed heat into the place. Luckily there was a pile of chopped firewood ready and waiting. You dropped down onto your knees and started loading the fire place with wood leaning forward on all fours to make sure you got it right to the back. You heard a chair scrape across the floor and you looked over your shoulder to see Sam lounging back in the chair watching you like a hawk.  
“Enjoying the show?” you asked sarcastically. Was he really just going to sit there and not even offer to help? He grinned lazily at you making your nerves stand on end.  
“Yeah actually I am. You know there’s something almost poetic about seeing a girl soaking wet and down on all fours” he smirked. You had to stop your jaw from hitting the floor. The Sam you knew would never say anything like that, to any girl. You lit a match and threw it hastily into the fire before quickly getting up feeling incredibly self-conscious.  
“You know your brother wouldn’t be too happy hearing you talk to me like that” you scolded, sounding much braver than you felt. Sam laughed at you, not the reaction you were hoping for.  
“My brother? Oh you mean the one who fucked you and took off, yeah I’m sure he’d dive right in to defend your honour” he said snarkily, tilting the chair back idly. That stung, it wasn’t just sex with Dean. It meant more than just that.  
“Your brother’s a good guy. He had to leave, it’s the job. I knew what I signed up for” you told him indignantly. Sam just laughed again  
“Awe how sweet, you really believe that don’t you?” he mocked “Lemme’ guess he fed you some bullcrap lines about how you ‘really meant something’ to him and ‘If only things were different’ oh and my personal favourite ‘when this is all over, I promise I’ll come back for you someday’” he taunted, laughing. It was true Dean had said all those things and you’d honestly believed him. You could feel anger and hurt bubbling up inside you. You felt humiliated. You did the only seemingly rational thing possible, you picked up the flashlight and threw it at him, hard, yelling  
“Go to Hell Sam!”

His reflexes were even better than you were expecting and he caught it mid-air. He stood fuming kicking the chair back away from him before storming over and slamming you against the wall his hand around your throat. He leaned in deadly close your noses almost touching “I already did, it didn’t agree with me” he whispered menacingly. You looked fearfully up at him; the force in which he’d slammed you against the wall with had shocked you into silence. He smiled cockily at you before reaching up and tucking a lock of loose wet hair behind your ear.  
“See how much better we get along when you keep that smart ass mouth of yours closed.” He told you his tone quietly mocking.  
“You are pretty hot when you’re mad though, I like a girl who’s got a bit of fight in her” he leered leaning in. Instinctually your hand came up and slapped him hard across the face. He didn’t wince, instead he grinned menacingly.  
“Your gunna regret that” he promised. His hand tightened momentarily around your throat and you feared the worst, but instead he released his hand and grabbed both of yours instead pinning them to the wall above your head. You struggled trying to loosen your hands out of his grip but he was too big and too strong, and he knew it. You thought about screaming and he clearly read your thoughts on your face because he said  
“Scream all you want, there’s no one around to hear you. But even if you choose not to, I’ll be making you scream my name soon enough” Anger finally outweighed the fear you felt as what he had just said registered.  
“Like hell I will!” you hissed.

Sam looked like you’d just presented him with the best challenge ever and his eyes glinted dangerously before he leant in close and began kissing your neck. He sucked gently before grazing his teeth across your skin. You squirmed in his vice like grip, looking skyward trying not to think about how your whole body was lighting up at his touch. He kissed along your collarbone before slowly making his way up and across your jaw. You were preparing yourself to feel his lips on yours but he pulled away before he reached them. Instead with his free hand he trailed one long finger down the side of your face, along the trail he’d just kissed on your collarbone to the opening of your shirt. He looked down at you almost daring you to protest but you weren’t about to give him the satisfaction as you stared boldly back. He waited a beat tilting his head slightly before he ripped it open sending the buttons ricocheting across the floor. You couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as the cold air hit your still damp flesh. He smirked at your reaction. He took his free hand and reached forward cupping your breast; he massaged it firmly, leaning in once again, this time however he nibbled at your earlobe sucking gently.  
“I’m going to make you beg for me to fuck you” he whispered menacingly, you were on the verge of protesting until his thumb dipped into the cup of your bra and grazed across your cold sensitive nipple. An unwanted moan escaped your lips as he circled it slowly. You felt him smile as he returned to kissing your neck as he kept up the torturously slow circling of your nipple.

Your body was betraying you, and you wanted to hate it, but his touch was electrifying. You moaned again as he bit down on your neck and pinched your nipple hard. He drew back and raked his eyes up and down your body his expression cold and calculating. Your cheeks were flushed but you still looked up at him defiantly. His free hand travelled to his own waist and he began undoing his leather belt. He pulled it free from the loops but instead of dropping it on the floor, he brought your hands down in front of you and bound them with it, you pulled back in what you knew was a futile attempt. Your hands were shackled together and he raised them swiftly back above your head hooking the belt onto a coat hook you hadn’t noticed there before, leaving both his hands now free. He advanced on you again a devious smile playing on his lips. Your stomach clenched tight as you wondered what his next move would be; you knew you were his prey and part of you liked it. His soft lips were back at your collarbone but this time he focused his attentions lower, he held one breast in each of his large hands as he rubbed them firmly almost painfully, his rhythm was slow, he was taking his time as he toyed with you. Or so you thought. He caught you off guard as he forced the cups of your bra down freeing your breasts and trussing them up at the same time. His mouth found one of your cold erect nipples and his hot wet tongue slid across it. You bit down hard on your lip and closed your eyes tight unwilling to make a sound. Until he bit down sharply, causing you to cry out in shock. You glared at him wanting to convey everything you felt silently, you were scared if you opened your mouth more unwanted sounds would escape.

“You might as well let yourself enjoy this, I know you want to” he enticed. He pressed his forehead to yours and stared down into your eyes, you felt his hand slide across your stomach and down to your crotch, cupping you. He maintained eye contact as he waited for a reaction. When he didn’t get one he began rubbing you through the denim of your jeans, slowly but firmly. You twitched slightly at the contact; it had been a long time since anyone had touched you there. He continued rubbing you through the fabric with one hand and running his thumb across one of your nipples with the other. His eyes never left yours. You were struggling now; keeping it together was becoming harder as your body craved release. You rested your head back against the wall and closed your eyes, trying to focus on anything but the building feelings of pleasure. Sam’s hand movements slowly became faster and your breath caught in your chest. He stopped torturing your nipple and snaked his way up your back into your hair. He held it tight and pulled down sharply forcing your chin upwards and making look into his eyes once again. Your legs shook and your body felt like it was on fire; you were just at the point of no return when he suddenly pulled his hand away and stopped touching you. You whimpered in frustration and the game was up.His eyes lit up with victory. You flinched away from him angry with yourself as he brought both his hands to either side of your face tilting it upwards.

“You want this don’t you?” Sam whispered darkly leaning in and finally kissing you. His lips were soft at first but his mouth became more demanding and needy as he forced entry with his tongue. He had one hand fisted back into your hair and the other resumed rubbing you again.  
“You want me, to fuck you” he snarled into your mouth. You whimpered back in response, but it wasn’t enough for him “Say it!” he growled pulling back staring at you hungrily.  
“Yes!” you yelled finally, frustration and need taking over  
“I want you Sam” you added quietly your voice tinged with shame. But he didn’t care he had won. He kissed you again claiming your mouth as his fingers worked the button and zipper on your jeans, once released he pulled them down and off over your boots, leaving you standing there in just your, bra and panties. He stood back admiring you hungrily; he pulled his own damp shirt off revealing his massive broad shoulders and toned physique. The sight only made you want him more. He reached up to where the belt was hooked and finally let your arms down, the blood rushed back to into your limbs as he made quick work of untying the belt throwing it to one side.

With strength that no longer surprised you he lifted you off the ground and pressed you back against the wall, kissing you feverishly. You wrapped your legs around his waist and fed your fingers into his hair, moaning into his mouth as he began grinding himself against you. He groaned deeply, with only your thin panties acting as a barrier, against his hard denim clad erection, your arousal was beginning to soak through the thin cotton leaving you wet and wanting. He walked with you still in his arms towards the wooden table. Laying you down he quickly hooked his thumbs into the side of your panties before swiftly removing them.  
“Now don’t you dare move, you understand me?” he instructed. You nodded as he stood above you and firmly pushed your knees apart exposing you beneath him. He smiled dangerously at you before sliding one of his long fingers deep into your folds and inside you. You let out a low moan as he slowly let it glide out and thrust it back in again.  
“Your so wet” he almost crooned, “But you’re not nearly ready enough to handle me yet” he added cockily. Sam added another finger to the one already thrusting inside you, widening you with every pump of his fingers. You were panting in earnest as he stroked at your sensitive insides.  
“S-Sam, p-please” you mewled breathlessly, you were close again, the fire raging over your skin spreading outwards from where his fingers manipulated you. He just raised his eyebrows at you and shook his head slowly.  
“Nah uh, not yet” he warned. You gripped the edges of the table trying to control yourself, trying to reign in the feeling threating to overtake you. You were just about to lose it, when again he withdrew his fingers abruptly. You panted breathlessly your body shaking from being so close to edge. You almost wanted to cry at being denied release yet again.

Sam knew what he was doing to you, he was enjoying every minute, manipulating your body into submission. He slowly undid the button on his own jeans and undid the zipper. Without removing them he freed himself from his boxers, and for once you thought your torturer was right. You weren’t ready to handle him. He licked his palm and stroked his own huge length up and down a few times, the head already glistening with his own excitement. He looked greedily at you as he advanced and you felt scared once again.  
“Give me your hands” he ordered, and you complied. With your back still flat to table and your boots planted firmly at the edge, he took both your hands in his and dragged you further down the table towards him, making your knees jut out further opening you wider. He was so close now and your insides clenched with anticipation. He rested the head of his penis at your opening, but instead of pushing in he allowed it to glide up and over your clit. You gasped at the unexpected feeling as he repeated the motion several times, each stroke like a tiny electric shock. He bit his own lip as he watched himself gliding over you coating himself in your wetness. He let his hands glide down your thighs to the apex where they met. He fanned them out grasping at your hips. He held them tightly as he continued to let his shaft slide over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you” he commanded his deep voice husky and needy. You were lost for words panting heavily as he slid up and over you again and again.  
“Dammit tell me!” he demanded. You looked into his eyes, they were hooded and full of lust, “F-fuck me” you whispered. He let out a small sharp laugh  
“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that” he teased. You were nearing the end of your tether you couldn’t take this anymore  
“Dammit Sam! Fuck me, Please!” you begged. He grasped your hips tighter and slammed himself deep inside you. You cried out from the shock and the sheer feeling of fullness  
“I told you I’d make you beg” he growled before pulling back and thrusting himself hard inside you again. He began rolling his hips into you in an unrelenting rhythm filling you completely with himself.  
“Your gunna scream for me, and I want to hear my name” he told you grunting. You didn’t even have time to answer as he released your hips grabbing your wrists instead pulling you closer forcing himself deeper inside of. You moaned loudly as each thrust rocked your whole body, each time he slammed into you, your breasts bounced back and forth. His tight grip on your hands kept you anchored to him. With nowhere to go, you tried desperately to keep up with his unrelenting rhythm, you dug your nails into the back of his hands moaning loudly you’re back arching off the table. Sam was breathing heavily sweat was running down his chest as he carried on fucking you mercilessly.

“S-Sam!” you pleaded your muscles tightening around him, he grunted deeply upon hearing his name.  
“Not Yet!” he spat, speeding up, slamming into you harder and faster. You wailed loudly you couldn’t hold it much longer, you screwed your eyes tight shut throwing your head back “Open your eyes! I want to see you” he growled. You forced them to flutter open and stared into his blazing eyes.  
“Fuck! Please Sam, Please! I c-cant!” you pleaded your muscles began to clench uncontrollably you were so close. You bit down hard on your lip to stop yourself screaming anymore. Releasing one hand, he brought the other quickly down, never faltering in his pace. He began rubbing his thumb across your clit adding another sensation to the already unbearable feeling.  
“That’s it! I want you to feel it. Scream for me!” he barked.  
“Arggh! No Please! Sam! Please I n-need to cum” you begged, you just couldn’t take it. “Then cum for me!” he ordered flicking his thumb faster and thrusting harder.  
“Oh god! Oh God!!! Sam! Ahhh!” you screamed as your muscles spasmd and you orgasmed flowed over him. He grunted hard, thrusting deeper and he groaned through gritted teeth as he found his own release, hot jets of his cum flowing into you.

Sam collapsed over you panting, his skin shone with a sheen of sweat. Your own breath was ragged as your body still shook with the aftershock. He planted a shockingly tender kiss on your stomach before his shoulders started shaking with laughter. You scowled at him, what could he possibly find funny at a moment like this. He grinned devilishly up at you his eyes glinting.  
“Looks like I was right. But I wonder, what would my brother say if he knew how you’d begged me to fuck you” he sneered. Your eyes widened with shock. Could he really be that cruel? You shoved him away from you, guilt settling like a lead weight in your stomach. You reminded yourself painfully, that Dean had settled, he probably wouldn’t give a damn about what you’d done with Sam. You smirked back at him, finding your fighting spirit. You weren’t going to let him manipulate you again.  
“Fuck you, you son of a bitch” you said your tone deadly. His mouth quirked up at the sides  
“Oh believe me, you will. Again and again and again……”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts????? x


End file.
